Spiritual Comfort
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: What if Dexter has the ability to interact with Duel Spirits? Set during the Infiltration of the Ark Cradle, Oneshot. Rated K , although I don't know if it fits or not.


 **A/N: This is a very short story of Yugioh 5D's fanfiction. I made this one after I read some other stories. I appreciate and wanted to say thank you for the stories which gives me the inspirations. I've read about Luna's ability of interacting with duel spirits, and so do Jaden Yuki from the GX series. So I decided to try making one with my favorite character from Yugioh 5D's. So, What will happen if Dexter also has an ability to talk and interact with Duel Spirits? Set after the WRGP ends and the Signers went infiltrating the Ark Cradle.**

"Urgh!" Dexter murmured as he threw himself onto his bed. He had just went back after the signers bid farewell. He is lonely, and was really afraid, not because of the bullies on the streets, because he was used to it, but because of the fact that his best friend Leo, and his best friend's sister, Luna, was fighting for the sake of the world. He knew that they were great duelists, and with Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, and a lot of other great duelists beside them, he knew all of them would succeed in saving the world and destroying the cradle. However, his pessimistic side was always be concerned, and he was getting afraid, very afraid of what might happen.

"What if they failed? What if they can't make it back alive?" he thought.

-Dexter's PoV-

I know that the twins are great duelists. And for me, they're not just great duelists, they're my closest friends, the ones that I can rely on. Ever since Sly left me for those "popular" and "cool" kids, and Bob and Patty seemed like abandoning me and found new friends, I can't think of any other friends than them. Now, they're fighting at war. Yes, war, for the sake of the world! And that makes me more and more horrified, I've read many literatures on war, and a lot of people died during it, with their bodies crushed, disemboweled, burned, or something like that. I…I just don't know how to react if they did suffer the same fate. No! they won't! And don't! I can't lose them! They must come back alive! And I wanted to see their smiles again, the warmth of life near them.

Every day I prayed, "God, please guide them always, and protect them." And I was getting afraid and afraid as time goes by.

Now, it's almost 7 hours, just 5 hours before the city's destruction. I was getting so afraid, not only because I may lose my life, my world, but also theirs. And if I miraculously survived, I won't like for my ears to catch the news that they failed and lost their lives. I was so afraid. I cried on my bed. For 7 hours, I can't sleep.

That was, until I heard somebody calling my name.

"Dexter, can you hear me?"

I gasped. I know that I was in my apartment, and no one can possibly enter. So my thoughts are getting stirred, and I was horrified. Is it a ghost? My heartbeat's getting faster, but I didn't hear any footsteps. This was definitely a ghost!

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. After all, screaming did not change anything except panicking everyone near my apartment. And I am too afraid to do that. I covered myself under the blanket, hoping that the ghost went away. But instead, I hear the sound calling me again.

"Dexter, can you hear me?"

Again, I was silent, and keep my face and body covered with my blanket, hoping that the ghost went away. But, he didn't, since he called me again, but this time, in a softer tone.

"Dexter, don't be afraid! I am not an evil ghost; you can open your blanket now."

I was so afraid, but I have no other choice, I opened my blanket covering my face, and discovered somebody that must have been unreal, which paralyzed and confused me.

"Thank you, Dexter. I assume that you know who I am." The creature said. He looked so bright, with a bright shade of white on almost all of his body, with shining blue and gold armor and helmet. He was carrying a white sword, but was now put on his sheath. He looked terrifying, but like other fairy-type monsters, was actually calm when he wasn't in battle. His blue eyes were staring down to me, and he was…smiling?

"Y…You're…I can't believe it! You're Avenging Knight Parshath, right?" I gasped, still confused on what is happening. He nodded.

"H…How could this possible? I…I mean…you're a duel spirit! How can you even interact with me?" I asked.

"You're a duelist, aren't you? And I believe you can't remember how many times you dueled using me and my friends, am I right? This may happen naturally for a pure soul like you." He explained.

"P…Pure soul?"

"You have never been possessed with evil, and you even tried not to do something evil. You maintained your soul's purity by doing that, although you didn't recognize it."

"Am I? But I had ever done something wrong in my life, I am too focused and nerdy that I can't make friends. I once let my closest friends down, and..."

"Please, stop it, Dexter!" the spirit interrupted. "Apart from that, I saw light in you, I know that you possess a good heart, you're kind to everyone. And moreover, you dueled using me for multiple times, and the combination of your soul and your heart on the duel and the deck might prove enough for a natural duelist-spirit bond." He explained further as he sat on my bed.

I was speechless, and the situation suddenly became silent, until he talked about something obvious.

"I saw you crying from the spirit world. I saw fright and loneliness in your life. What happened, actually?"

I was shocked in a sudden, and looking at him, I had no choice but to talk the truth. "I…I was…just afraid of what might happen with my closest friends. Since my parents went off on a business trip, they're the closest people I have had in my life. I felt almost as they're in my own family. We grow up together, play together, go to elementary school together, but now they're chosen as Signers, and they are now fighting for the world, I really can't imagine if they were killed in action, and that left me with no one but myself and my parents, which I even didn't know where they are right now." And tears started to fall down my cheeks. "I will be alone…again…without anyone even care…"

-Third Person's PoV-

The spirit frowned. He then put his left hand on Dexter's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Dexter could feel the touch. It was cold, at first, maybe because The Sanctuary in the Sky is cold, but then it started to get warmer. "Dexter, or maybe I should call you "Master"?"

"No, it's okay, just call me Dexter."

"Well, Dexter, I too felt that kind of anxiety. But I wanted you to be optimistic, and always expect the best. You must put in your mind that they, your closest friends which are on the war, will succeed and was able to make it back. I know that it's also possible if they failed, but do not ever think of that. Just put positive thoughts on your head, and they have bigger chances to occur in your life."

Dexter nodded and started to smile

"Oh and by the way, with you now be able to interact with me, if you got any trouble in your life, please don't hesitate to speak to me or my friends, we were willing to help you."

"R…Really, but how?"

"Um…we were always here for you. Starting from now, we can interact with you in the spirit world, or in your apartment here. However, as for me, you can talk wherever you want. Just consider me as your friend, like the human one, like what Jaden do with Neos and Winged Kuriboh." The knight replied.

"Well, Thank you so much, err…Avenging Knight Parshath." Dexter replied.

"Um…isn't that too long? You can call me just Parshath, because actually Airknight Parshath Neo-Parshath and I originated from the same fairy, or maybe, um…I don't know, but you can also call me with my style human name, Perry." He giggled.

"Sounds good!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Well now, Dexter. I know about your anxiety, but it's better for you to sleep right now, and _when the time almost come_ , I will wake you up, is it okay?" Dexter nodded, although he was reluctant to do so.

"Okay, sleep tight and good night, Dexter."

"Good night, um… Perry," Dexter replied.

 **That ends the one-shot. Boy, this is a very silly and boring story. I just can't compare this with other stories, which is greater, I bet. However, I am trying to make a better one, and to do that, I need your reviews, please R &R and Thank You for everything.**

 **P.S.: No flames, please**


End file.
